


Are You Like Cosplaying or Something?

by TylaLynn323



Series: I'm Here For You [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Crossover, F/M, Falling into marvel, Humor, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323
Summary: Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger, and Sabine Wren fall into the Avengers Universe and meet Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: I'm Here For You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Are You Like Cosplaying or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by pearlshipper forever.
> 
> I'm so sorry I didn't get the right genre, but I just couldn't fit it in with the meeting, so I'll make you another one, ;)

Natasha and Tony were resting comfortably in the living room, both on the verge of falling asleep, when the door to the living room banged. They both stared in confusion at the two pairs of people that walked in, arguing loudly with each other.

“Ezra! Why’d you have click the damn thing?”

“It was glowing! Glowing things need to be clicked.”

“Gah! You’re such a child!”

“Hush it, you two!”

“Oh, leave them alone, Hera. It’s his fault.”

“Yes, it’s  _ your _ padawans fault, Kanan.”

“Oh, so now you’re pinning the blame on me?”

“Hey! What was that for, Sabine?”

“You’re such an idiot.”

All four turned at the sound of a cleared throat. Natasha sat up straight from where she’d been leaning against Tony, who waved his hand in a half-hearted attempt at a greeting.

“Are you all like, cosplaying or something?”

The kid with the black hair scrunched his forehead, “Huh?”

All three turned to frown back at him, and he shrugged, “What?”

The lady with the green … hair? No, appendages. Anyway, the lady turned back to the pair on the couch, and caught a glimpse of Natasha stroking the dagger at her side. Tony looked at her and sighed, “No knives, darling.”

“Tony.”

“Let’s be friendly. Now, would you all like to explain how you got in my high security tower, and how you got past JARVIS?”

The two other adults glanced at each other, and then the green lady spoke, “We apologize. We seem to have gotten into an accident and teleported here by mistake.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose, “Teleported?”

“Yeah, speaking of, what planet is this?” The black haired kid ignored the glare that the … armored girl was shooting him.

This time Tony burst out laughing, and Natasha had to hold him up so he didn’t fall off the couch. She smiled, also amused, but her smile was still cold and looked a bit deadly. “Earth.”

The four frowned at each other, and then the kid pumped his fist in the air, “We discovered a new planet!” The armored girl cuffed him on the head.

“Shut up, Ezra.”

_ “What? _ ”

The man sighed, “Can I guess that this planet hasn’t discovered space travel yet?”

Tony recovered and wiped at his eyes. “Oh we have. Sort of.” His arm looped around Natasha again, “We were invaded by aliens a few years ago, we had some folks from Assgard come calling, speaking of, have we heard from Thor lately?”

The redhead rolled her eyes, “Stay on track, Tony.”

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Tony clapped his hands and stood, “Well, I think some introductions are in order. I’m Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist.”

Now Natasha cuffed Tony over the head and he rubbed the spot as he corrected, “ _ Ex _ -playboy. Anyway, to continue, I’m also Iron Man, a superhero. No need to bow.” Nat at his side rolled her eyes, and introduced herself,

“Natasha Romanoff.” Tony stared at her expectantly, but when she rose an eyebrow he pouted and gave up.

The green lady stepped forward. “And I am Hera Syndulla. This is Kanan Jarrus,” the man stepped forward and nodded, “Sabine Wren,” The armoured girl gave a jaunty salute, “and Ezra Bridger.”

The kid jumped forward and rested his arm on Sabine’s shoulder, “Hi!”

Tony stared at him for a moment. “He reminds me of Peter, Tasha.”

“I was just about to say the same thing.” She indulged him with a smile before turning back to their visitors. “Is there a way to get you back home?”

Kanan shook his head, “Not that we know of, but with our luck Zeb or Chopper will accidentally push the button.”

Sabine shook her head, “Our luck’s _not_ that good.”

Tony nodded mock-seriously before waving his hand in the direction of the mini-bar. “Would anyone like a drink?”

“Me!”

“No, Ezra.”


End file.
